MG 08
The (German: Machinegun 08) or MG 08 was Imperial Germany's standard heavy machine gun during World War I. It was a modification of the Maxim gun design, and came in a number of different chamberings, most commonly 7.92mm Mauser. Its rate of fire was 500-600 rounds per minute and was mounted on vehicles like the A7V. Two air-cooled variants, the LMG 08 and the Parabellum MG 14, were produced in 1915 for aircraft such as the Fokker Dr.I. A light variant for use by infantry units was also produced in 1915, the MG 08/15, that became the most commonly deployed machine gun by German forces. An air-cooled and thus water-free and lighter version of the MG 08/15, designated as the lMG 08/18 (German: luftgekühlt Maschinengewehr, meaning air-cooled Machinegun, also known as simply MG 08/18), was a light machine gun that was battlefield tested in small numbers during the last months of the war. One experimental submachine gun was derived from the action of the weapon.Wikipedia: MG 08 Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three machine guns that are based on the MG 08 platform, being specific variants of The Backscratcher, the Rudi's Ridiculous and the Wolfgang's Wonderful. The Backscratcher The Backscratcher is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army The Cheeser. A pilfered variant of The Backscratcher is also available to the Royal Army. BFH The Backscratcher Icon.png|The icon for The Backscratcher. Rudi's Ridiculous The Rudi's Ridiculous is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army by default. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Maxwell's Machinegun. A pilfered variant of the Rudi's Ridiculous is also available to the Royal Army. BFH Rudi's Ridiculous Icon.png|The icon for the Rudi's Ridiculous. BFH Medium Machinegun Promo.png|The Rudi's Ridiculous in a promotional image. Wolfgang's Wonderful The Wolfgang's Wonderful is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Bernie's Bone Chewer. A pilfered variant of the Wolfgang's Wonderful is also available to the Royal Army. BFH Wolfgang's Wonderful Icon.png|The icon for the Wolfgang's Wonderful. Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful The Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful is a stylish weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Bernie's Dapper Bone Chewer. A pilfered variant of the Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful is also available to the Royal Army. BFH Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful Icon.png|The icon for the Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful. BFH Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful Render.png|The render of the Wolfgang's Stylish Wonderful. Cost Gallery BFH National Machinegun Render.png|The render of the National machine guns. Battlefield 1 |slot = *Gunner weapon (A7V) *Primary weapon (Aircraft) }} MG 08 The MG 08 equips the A7V, Albatros D.III and Dr.I Scout as a heavy machine gun. Whilst the MG 08 in this application has unlimited ammunition it can overheat. In the A7V, the MG 08 is useful for defending the flanks and back of the tank against infantry attack. However, the gun ports have limited field of fire and vision, making detecting enemies outside of a narrow cone difficult. In the second seat of the A7V, the player can fire two MG 08s at the same time, making it very dangerous to attack the A7V from the direct rear. On fighter planes, the MG 08 is useful for damaging enemy aircraft but it has trouble killing infantry on the ground because of the high speed of the fighter and relatively low damage of the weapon. Thus, it takes an extended dive to kill multiple infantry. MG 08/15 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 430 RPM |ammotype = 7.92×57mm Mauser |magazine = 200 rounds |reserve = 400 rounds |reload = 5.8s |hud = |damage = 17.5 - 23 23 (0-11m) 17.5 (43+m) |vel = 870 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 2.5 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = 0.4 |spreaduz = 0.4 |spreadinc = -0.45 |spreaddec = 3.6 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The MG 08/15 was first seen briefly in the Battlefield 1 reveal trailer. It is one of two possible primary weapons of the Sentry elite kit, the other being the Villar Perosa. The weapon comes with a large supply of ammunition. It can be continuously fired for about five seconds, at which point the weapon will jam (and be automatically cleared by the character). As with other machine guns in the game, its cone of fire starts off wide when cold, but gains accuracy as more rounds are fired. Its weight (and lack of bipod) prevents it from being aimed down sight, but also grants it good hipfire accuracy. In Singleplayer MG 08/15 machine guns are standard weapon used by Austro-Hungarian and Ottoman sentries (there are no German sentries in campaign). They can be found used by enemies in some levels, but cannot be picked up. However, in Avanti Savoia! the MG 08/15 is default weapon for Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola in the first half of level (changing later to the Villar Perosa during the next chapter). Gallery MG08-15 Trailer.png|The MG 08/15 as seen in the Battlefield 1: Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer. MG 08-15 FP BF1.jpg|First person view MG 08-15 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron Sights MG 08-15 Reload BF1.jpg|Removing the belt drum MG 08-15 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Pulling the charging handle Apocalypse Expanded Cover.jpg|MG 08/15 in Apocalypse expansion cover lMG 08/18 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 600 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm Mauser |magazine = 100 rounds (Low Weight) 200 rounds (Supressive) |reserve = 200 rounds |damage = 28 - 21 * 28 (0-11 meters) * 28 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 21 (12-35 meters) * 21 (35+ meters) |vel = 870 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.25 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Suppressive) |spreadz = 0.18 (Static) 1.02 (Moving) |spreaduz = 3 (Static) 3.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.102 (Low Weight) -0.085 (Suppressive) |spreaddec = 8.925 (Low Weight) 2.975 (Suppressive) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The lMG 08/18 is a weapon released in Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion for the Support class. Unlike the MG 08/15, but like the Parabellum MG14/17, the weapon uses non-disintegrating belts instead of disintegrating links. Non-empty reload animations show the player character using the hand crank on the drum to rewind the belt before replacing it. The more rounds expended, the longer the crank must be turned. If reloading from empty, the player character will remove the spent belt entirely instead of retracting it, shortening the reload. Seeing as how the suppressive variant can hold 200 rounds, reloading the weapon when nearly empty can take up to 12 seconds. In some situations, it may be worthwhile to simply magdump the remaining ammunition, rather than going through the cranking process. There are two variants of the lMG 08/18: Low Weight and Suppressive. Low Weight The lMG 08/18 Low Weight is the standard version of the weapon. Suppressive The lMG 08/18 Suppressive is equipped with a larger magazine and a scope. Weapon Skins · Franz Marc |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · Lohengrin |group3 = Special |list3 = Danzig Trench · · Kaisers Ridge · Würdigung }} Gallery LMG 08.18 Factory BF1 Idle.jpg|lMG 08/18 Low Weight LMG 08.18 Factory BF1 ADS.jpg|Iron Sights LMG 08.18 Factory BF1 Reloaded.jpg|Cranking the drum LMG 08.18 Factory BF1 Overheat.jpg|Overheating LMG 0818 Supp 1.jpg|lMG 08/18 Suppressive LMG 0818 Supp 2.jpg|Magnified optic LMG 0818 Supp 4.jpg|Operating the charging handle LMG 0818 Supp 3.jpg|Reloading from empty LMG 0818 Codex.png|Codex entry Skins LMG08-18-LW-Def-Loadout.jpg|Default LMG08-18-LW-Zauber-Loadout.jpg|Die Zauberflöte LMG08-18-LW-Gott-Loadout.jpg|Götterdämmerung LMG08-18-LW-Lohen-Loadout.jpg|Lohengrin LMG08-18-LW-Danz-Loadout.jpg|Danzig Trench LMG08-18-LW-Hohen-Loadout.jpg|Hohenzollern LMG08-18-LW-Kais-Loadout.jpg|Kaisers Ridge LMG08-18-LW-Wurd-Loadout.jpg|Würdigung Battlefield V The MG 08/15 makes a small appearance in Battlefield V near the Shooting Practice section of Practice Range. It can be interacted with to switch the player's weapon loadout. As with the Ross MkIII, the weapon is a static prop that cannot be equipped or used by the player. Trivia *The MG 08/15 has a unique animation when spotting, as the player character will only gesture with his left hand's index finger while retaining hold of the weapon's carry handle. *During the Beta, the MG 08/15 had 1000 rounds of reserve ammunition. This was decreased to 600 in the final release. *The lMG 08/18 was originally named the LMG 08/18, but the name was changed in a pre-release update to the Community Test Environment. *When the player reloads the lMG 08/18 Suppressive with 13 rounds remaining in the drum, there is a small chance that the tune "Pop Goes the Weasel" will play as the player character cranks the drum. It is a reference to the toy jack-in-the-box, which often plays the tune when the crank on the toy is cranked.https://youtu.be/8KCMi-HzW4w ** The idea was originally suggested over Twitter by YouTuber FlakFire. * A glitch occurs with the lMG 08/18 when firing from 35 bullets to empty. Both the overheat and reload animation play at the same time causing awkward hand animations. References de:MG 08 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 1 Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes